Flora se dévoile
by Fan-de-Sciences-Fictions
Summary: Résumé un peu long donc à découvrir dedans. Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


Présentation de l'histoire : L'histoire se passera après l'épisode 37 de la saison 9 de pokemon donc juste après que le match de la finale dans lequel participe Flora se termine, un visiteur inatendu vient lui rendre visite pour lui faire une proposition des plus alléchantes. Comment cette rencontre va-t-elle changer les relations qu'à Flora avec ses amis, son frère et son rival de toujours Drew ? Pour le savoir venez le découvrir.

Attention : ce personnage n'apparait normalement qu'à partir de la saison 10 jusqu'à la 13 donc normalement Sacha et sa bande - à l'exception de Flora et son frère qui eux ne sont plus avec Sacha et Pierre - (car ils les quittent à la fin de la saison 9) doivent le rencontrer qu'à partir de la saison 10, mais pour que l'histoire fonctionne Flora doit connaître ce personnage depuis très longtemps et qu'il apparaît plus tôt dans mon histoire en rajoutant une légère modification sur le fait que contrairement aux épisodes là il est très célèbre grâce à ses matchs et à sa beauté.

Les personnages sont également plus âgés dans mon histoire ils ont tous entre seize et dix-huit ans.

* * *

Couple : Flora / Drew / Personnage dont vous connaitrez l'identité au cours de la lecture

Disclaimer : La série de Pokemon ne m'appartient pas elle appartient uniquement à Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

 _Langage italique : language par pensée_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une proposition stupéfiante

PDV Flora

Mon combat avec Solidad venait de se terminer et j'étais plutôt déçue d'avoir perdue, surtout que je n'avais pas pu utiliser les pokémons que je voulais pour ce match, car la machine de transfert a eu un problème et qu'il était impossible, de m'envoyer mes pokémon avant plusieurs heures, j'allai féliciter Solidad pour sa victoire et elle me remercia avant de se figer en regardant un point derrière moi. Je me retournai donc pour voir pourquoi elle était aussi figée quand je vis qu'elle regardait mon ex petit-ami Nando.

-Bonjour Nando ! Lui dis-je. Comment vas-tu ? Demande-je ensuite

\- Très bien merci et toi ma chérie ? Me répondit-il à son tour en souriant

\- Je vais bien merci, un peu déçue d'avoir perdu ce match mais sinon ça va, lui répondis-je en lui faisant un petit sourire en retour

\- Oui j'ai appris pour le problème de la machine de transfert ! Dit-il en faisant une légère grimace

\- Que fais-tu ici Nando ? Demande-je curieuse

\- Je suis ici car j'ai une proposition à te faire ma chérie, me dit-il en retrouvant son sourire

\- Arrête de m'appeller ainsi Nando ! Lui dis-je agacée. Dois-je te rappeller que nous ne sommes plus en couple toi et moi ? Lui demande-je

\- Non ! Dit-il dans un soupir de tristesse. Mais je continus d'espérer qu'un jour tu changeras d'avis et que tu accepteras qu'on se remettent ensemble ma belle Flora, me dit-il en me regardant profondément

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis Nando, ce serait bien que tu passes à autre chose, lui dis-je en soupirant fatiguée. Et sinon c'est quoi cette proposition que tu veux me faire ? Demande-je ensuite intriguée

\- Ah oui ! Dit-il en se rappelant soudain la raison de sa présence ici. Je veux que tu sois ma partenaire pour le prochain concours qui a lieu dans trois semaines ! Me dit-il

\- Mais il n'y a plus de concours avant au moins un mois à moins que tu parles des concours... ! Dis-je en m'interrompant

\- Des concours professionnelles oui ! Me dit Nando. Le grand concours International aura lieu dans trois semaines et cette année la plupart des épreuves auront lieu en duo, et je t'ai choisi pour être ma partenaire et j'espère de tout coeur que tu acceptera de l'être ! Me dit-il en me regardant avec espoir

\- Tu es sûr de toi Nando ? Lui demande-je en souriant

\- Oui Flora je ne veux personne d'autre que toi comme partenaire ! Me dit-il serieusement

\- Très bien j'accepte mais il me manque encore des rubans pour participer à ce concours, lui dis-je

\- Pas de soucis il reste encore des concours auxquels tu peux participer pour obtenir les rubans qui te manque Flora, me dit Nando en souriant

\- Très bien alors en route ! Lui dis-je en souriant

\- Allons-y ! Dit Nando en commençant à partir

\- Attendez une minute ! S'écria une voix masculine que je reconnaissais sans soucis

\- Quoi ? Demanda Nando ennuyé

\- Pourquoi la prennez vous elle au lieu de moi ? Je suis bien meilleur qu'elle ! Dit Harley

\- Sa j'en doute fort ! Dit Nando. Personne n'est aussi fort que ma Flora et de toute façon tu fais partis des rares personnes que je n'apprécie guère, dit calmement Nando avant de se détourner d'Harley et de se diriger vers la sorti avec moi à ses côtés

\- Très bien dans ce cas je te défie Flora la personne gagnant ce match sera le partenaire de Nando ! Dit Harley

\- Très bien ! Dis-je dans un soupir exaspéré

\- Flora, tiens c'est à toi le docteur m'a demandé de te les transmettre ! Dit Nando en me tendant deux de mes pokéballs que j'avais demandé à être transférées avant le début de match.

\- Super merci ! Lui dis-je en les prennant. Alors Harley souhaite tu un match en double ou on utilise qu'un seul pokemon chacun ? Demande-je ensuite à Harley

\- Pourquoi pas un match en double comme ça le match se terminera plus rapidement ! Dit Harley

\- D'accord dans ce cas prépare toi à perdre Harley ! Lui dis-je en souriant

\- C'est ce qu'on verra ! Dit Harley en colère. Cacturne, Octillery à vous de jouer mes amis, dit-il en lançant les pokeballs une fois qu'il arriva au bout de sa partie du terrain

\- Très bien mes amis à vous je compte sur vous ! Dis-je en lancant à mon tour mes pokeballs

Qui se dévoilèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

\- C'est impossible ! Dit Harley stupéfait.

Je constatai alors que toute l'arène était silencieuse !

\- Quoi ca te surprend que j'ai un Absol et un Léviator ? Demande-je. Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas le seul que j'ai et tu vas bientôt constater à quel point mon Léviator est puissant, lui dis-je en lui faisant un petit en coin

\- On verra, Cacturne attaque balle graine sur Absol et toi Octillery attaque déflagration sur Léviator maintenant, dit Harley

 _\- Léviator lance abri pour vous protéger tous les deux puis Absol utilise l'attaque coupe vent sur Cacturne et toi Léviator tu utiliseras l'attaque lance-flamme sur Octillery !_ Leur dis-je par pensée, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt et les pokemon de Harley se retrouvèrent K.O dès que les attaquent de mes pokemons les touchèrent.

\- Oh ! Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Dit Harley en se tenant la tête des deux mains

\- Je te l'avais dit que tu perdrais Harley, lui dis-je avant de féliciter mes pokemons et de les rappeler dans leur pokeball

\- Je me répète peut être mais je te l'avais dit personne n'est aussi bon que ma Flora ! Dit Nando à Harley. Maintenant il est temps de partir Flora ! Me dit-il ensuite

\- Très bien mais il faudra d'abord que je dise au revoir à Max puis que je prévienne mes parents que je pars en voyage avec toi ! Mais normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis ! Lui dis-je

\- Très bien ! Me dit Nando

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le hall d'accueil où je croisai Drew avec Sacha, Pierre et Max.

\- J'ignorai que tu possedais un Léviator Flora ! Me dit Sacha surpris

\- En réaliter j'en possède six ! Lui dis-je d'un air détaché

\- QUOI ! Six Léviator ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Dirent en choeur Drew, Sacha, Pierre et Max

\- Non ! Leur dis-je amusée

\- Et depuis quand as tu six Léviator soeurette ? Me dit et me questionna Max

\- Depuis presque deux ans maintenant, lui répondis-je avec le sourire

\- Depuis quand connais-tu Nando Flora ? Me demanda ensuite Drew

\- Depuis toujours on était voisin jusqu'à qu'il déménage avec sa famille quand il avait quatorze ans et on est également sortit ensemble et on a rompu il y a peu ! Lui répondis-je

\- Dit Flora tu vas vraiment partir avec lui ? Me demanda Max d'une voix triste

\- Oui c'est une chance inespérée pour moi de pouvoir participer à un concours international surtout dans le milieu professionnel, lui explique-je

\- C'est quoi la différence entre les concours professionnels et ceux-ci ? Demanda Drew

\- La différence entre ces deux c'est qu'il est plus dur de réussir à passer les épreuves préliminatoires car le niveau est très élevé et que si tu échoue ces tests tu n'as pas le droit de participer au deux prochains concours donc quand tu souhaite participer au grand festival international il est préférable que tu ne te rate pas aux épreuves de qualifications car tu auras du mal à rattraper ton retard ! Explique-je

\- Tu peux le rattraper seulement si pour tous les autres concours tu n'es pas éliminer lors de la première épreuves, dit Nando

\- C'est vrai ! Dis-je en hochant la tête. Mais après lors des différentes épreuves si tu échoues aux épreuves de combats tu as l'interdiction de participer aux trois prochains concours et si tu es éliminé(e) lors des épreuves de salons pokémons alors tu es interdit de participer au cinq prochains concours qui suivront, ensuite tu as la finale où les épreuves sont toujours différentes, mais tu peux être sûr que les quatre personnes ayant réussi à être qualifiés pour la finale sont inscrits d'office aux deux prochains concours ! Explique-je

\- Ben dit donc ils sont drolements durs vos concours ! Dit Sacha

\- En effet Sacha, mais c'est ca le niveau professionnel ! Lui dis-je

\- L'autre différence avec tes concours jeune Drew c'est que vous il vous suffit de cinq rubans pour participer à ce tournoi, dans le milieu professionnel il vous faut au minimum plus de 80 rubans pour espérer participer au concours préparatoire, et pour le grand concours international il faut plus de 110 rubans pour pouvoir y participer sauf si bien sur vous avez été élu champion lors du dernier grand festival international ! Expliqua Nando. Mais cette année les organisateurs ont décidé de le faire en duo donc normalement Flora n'aurait pas besoin des rubans qui lui manque pour participer car je suis l'ancien champion du tournoi des coordinateurs professionnels mais je sais que Flora tiens à ce qu'on ne l'accuse pas de favoritisme donc je vais la laisser participer aux derniers tournois qu'il y a et ensuite on commencera à s'entrainer ensemble pour le grand festival ! Dit Nando

\- D'ailleurs il faut que j'aille prévenir mes parents Nando ! Lui dis-je

\- Vas-y ! Me dit-il

\- Flora attends ! Me dit Drew

\- Oui Drew qui y a t'il ? Demande-je

\- C'est vrai qu'il vous faut plus de 110 ruban pour participer au grand festival international professionnel ? Demanda Drew

\- Oui j'ai actuellement 114 rubans mais je préfère aller dans la sécurité et obtenir minimum 118 rubans, lui dis-je avant de partir prévenir mes parents que je partais avec Nando et que Max ne pourrai pas venir avec nous. Après de nombreuses minutes de discussion ils acceptèrent que Max reste avec mes amis je les remerciai chaleureusement puis je raccrochai pour ensuite retourner auprès de mes amis et de Nando.

\- C'est bon c'est régler Max j'ai réussi à convaincre nos parents que tu pouvais rester avec Sacha et Pierre donc s'il te plait sois prudent et surtout sois sage s'il te plait ! Lui dis-je avant de le prendre dans mes bras

\- Promis je serai prudent grande soeur et merci d'avoir réussi à convaincre nos parents que je puisse rester avec nos amis et non rentrer ! Me dit Max en souriant avant de me prendre lui aussi dans ses bras

\- Je t'en prie maintenant il faut que l'on y aille Nando et moi si on veut participer aux derniers concours qu'ils restent, lui dis-je

\- Très bien au revoir Flora ! Me dit Max

\- Au revoir Max ! Lui dis-je

\- On regardera tous tes matchs dès qu'il nous sera possible, dit Sacha et Pierre acquiesca de manière positive de la tête

\- C'est gentil les amis à bientôt ! Dis-je avant de commencer à partir avec Nando

\- Flora ! Me dit Drew

\- Oui ? Demande-je en me retournant

\- Bonne chance pour tout tes matchs ! Me dit-il en me faisant en petit sourire

\- Merci, lui dis-je en lui rendant son sourire et de partir de manière définitive avec Nando.

Une fois à l'exterieur de l'immeuble Nando me fit signe de monter dans la voiture ce que je fis et une fois que nous fûmes tout deux à l'interieur celle-ci démarra aussitôt et je questionnai Nando à ce sujet.

\- A qui est cette voiture ? Demande-je

\- Au champion du tournoi international des coordinateurs professionnels, me dit Nando

\- Oh donc la voiture t'appartient jusqu'à la finale du tournoi c'est ça ? Demande-je

\- Oui et si nous gagnons tout les deux cette année la voiture sera à nous l'année prochaine, me dit-il en souriant

\- Je vois, dis-je en souriant à mon tour avant de regarder le paysage défiler jusqu'à notre prochaine destination. Le reste du voyage se passa dans un silence très relaxant.

* * *

La suite bientôt.


End file.
